


Lubesagna Makes Jon's PP Hard

by Cloaksaga



Category: Garfield - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Conflict, Crack, Food Sex, I'm Sorry, Lasagna as Lube, Other, Points were made, Sweet Release and Death, This is worth 3$, late night cravings, please don't read this, please god no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaksaga/pseuds/Cloaksaga
Summary: They say Garfield has an endless appetite, but tonight Jon has a craving for a certain feline's favorite food.
Relationships: Jon Arbuckle/Lasagna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Lubesagna Makes Jon's PP Hard

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a bet kind of so please just ignore this.

It is well known across the city that Garfield's hatred of Mondays can only be quelled by the holy dish of lasagna but on this particular Monday, his grumpiness exceeded the national average. Jon was pissed because Garfield snapped at him, Odie, and anyone else that had the misfortune to meet him, along with clearing out the entire fridge of anything of sustenance. He spent the day dealing with Garfield's shenanigans, the hunger in his stomach growing with his anger until he finally snapped, locking Garfield and Odie out of the house and looking forward to bliss. Jon made his way to the freezer and dug deep into the depths, below the frozen peas that Garfield would never touch until he found the hidden delicacy. The last lasagna. His eyes glinted with want as he put the lasagna in the oven, knowing that soon he would be able to claim his prize. Jon waited impatiently, lust causing his erection to rise as his mind filled with thoughts of having his way with that delicious cuisine. Finally! The lasagna was done and he took it out of the oven not waiting for it to cool before quickly removing his pants and thrusting into the dish. He ignored the pain and began rapidly fucking the lasagna, the sauce acting as lube. In a matter of seconds, Jon was cumming harder than he ever had filling up the lasagna with his own special sauce. Unfortunately, the extreme third-degree burns on his genitals caused him to go into shock, and since he locked out his only friends, the only ones who could get help, he succumbed to the pain and died alone on his kitchen floor, his dick stuck in a lasagna.


End file.
